Duo, The Hero Of Hyrule
by Kementari
Summary: My first addition to FF.N, Duo's playing Zelda leads to havoc. Slight Relena bashing but that's to be expected.


Duo, The Hero Of Hyrule   
aka   
Why Zelda64 Is Dangerous

By Me   


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda at all.. if I did then I'd be extremely rich. Nor do I own Gundam Wing. So if you want to sue me for writing this then I gotta warn you that you're shouldn't expect much money from it.   
This was writtten at 9 at night while watching tv and missing my favorite game.. *sniffles* Eponaaaa.. 

Now on to the story... 

It was a boring night at the hideout of the Gundam pilots. There were no missions and no dates (Duo had about 15 girls lined up and Quatre was being stalked by some lunatics.. Wu Fei was as well but that's ANOTHER reason..) so everyone was pretty quiet. Heero was cleaning his gun, Wu Fei was sharpening his sword, Trowa was reading a book, and Quatre was watching Duo play a video game. Not just ANY video game mind you.. but one of the best ever made: Zelda; Ocarina of Time!!   
"Hey Quatre, play my game for a little bit would you?" Duo asked. "I'm gonna go and get some jelly beans from the kitchen."   
Quatre nodded in his usual happy way and took the controller. Within minutes his eyes had glazed over and he was quickly tapping buttons.   
"I'm baack!!" Duo announced triumphantly as he held up his bag of jellybeans. Heero looked up at him uninterested then muttered something. Disregarding the not-so-warm-welcome Duo sat back down on the couch and took the controller from Quatre.   
Quatre whimpered and swallowed down some jelly beans as he watched the tv screen. Silence took over.   
"You know, this is a good way to keep them quiet." Wu Fei mused.   
"Hn," Heero replied calmly.   
Duo and Quatre were both reaching for more jelly beans as Quatre grabbed the controller from Duo. Duo didn't even react but continued staring at the screen.   
About two bags of jelly beans later both Quatre and Duo's eyes were wide and glazed. Since Duo was being quiet though, no one really cared.   
Just as Duo and Quatre had gotten to the Spirit Temple though, Heero had decided to watch his favorite television show, Days of Our Gundams. He stood up and turned off the Nintendo, then turned the channel.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Quatre and Duo wailed. The sugar rush which should have come into play during the Forest Temple kicked in. Duo and Quatre jumped to life.   
"Quick Navi!! We have to go rescue Princess Zelda!!!" Duo cheered as he grabbed a plate from the conveniently placed table beside them and held it like a shield.   
Duo and Quatre rushed out of the room as Heero contentedly plopped down in front of the tv.   
"Should we go after them?" Trowa asked without even looking up from his book.   
"Hn." 

"Come Navi!! We are close!!" Duo ordered   
Quatre followed, zig zagging back and forth and looking into rooms. Just as he passed Wu Fei's room something caught his attention. He peered in closer and grinned. Duo followed him inside, completely quiet. Inside was laying a sword.. a very big and very dangerous looking sword.   
*gasp* "THE BIGGORON SWORD!!! WOW!!" Duo yelled. Before he had a chance to try it out a spider came scrambling out of the chest. Normally, Duo would have picked it up and hidden it in Wu Fei's bed but he wasn't exactly thinking straight.   
"EEEP!! SKULLTULA!!" both Quatre and Duo exclaimed. They were quickly jumping up and down trying to squish the poor helpless victim. 

Heero and Trowa both looked up boredly as they heard the loud noises from upstairs. Heero growled slightly and reached for his gun. He pointed it straight to the ceiling and shot a round.   
Upstairs it was silent.   
Trowa glared slightly. "That was a waste."   
"Yeah." Heero mumbled as he started reloading his precious weapon.   
"That's not what I meant.." 

Upstairs..   
"Rats!! The crafty little monster got away." Duo cursed. "Well he won't make it too far.. Now we must try out this sword." he looked around momentarily and picked out a stick that had broken off from the chair that he had broken last week. "Here. You need a weapon too."   
Quatre took the stick and stared at it in awe. He waved it around for a minute then started giggling.   
"Now let's go take on those stuuuupid witches!!"   
The two ran down the stairs at 50 mph and jumped into the living room. Duo caught sight of Wu Fei and grinned even wider.   
"EPONA!! Ah!!" he jumped straight onto Wu Fei's back (NoO!!! Not like that you perverts!! This is a HUMOR story!!) and grabbed onto his neck. "Let's go!!"   
"MAXWELL GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!!" Wu Fei roared. "NOW!!"   
His words were rewarded with a hit on the head with Duo's sword. "Ride horsie!! RIDE!!"   
"I am not your animal!!" Wu Fei struggled to get out of Duo's grip of death. "AGH!! DISHONOR!! INJUSTICE!! Quatre!!"   
Quatre couldn't help because he was rolling on the floor giggling hysterically. The madness continued until Heero and Trowa came into the room.   
"Heero!! Get this idiot OFF ME!! NOW!"   
"What kind of horse are you?! I said start moving!!"   
"Duo.. leave him alone..." Heero said with the pensiveness that you'd use to talk to a raving lunatic holding a hostage. "Just let Wu Fei go.."   
"WITCH!!" Duo ran towards Heero. "I have you now!" Duo grabbed his sword and began to pummel Heero.   
Trowa was beside Quatre trying to help him stand up straight without falling over and laughing. He didn't have the chance to attack because the stick was taken from him. Quatre stopped giggling and pouted silently.   
"Ha! Take this and this and this and this and this and this!" Duo kept hitting Heero and poking him with the sword. (Don't worry guys.. *whispers* It's plastic) Heero growled and used a moment of distraction to grab Duo's braid.   
"Eeep."   
Trowa grabbed the sword away from the helpless Duo and threw it far far away. They wrapped his hands with rope and dragged him upstairs to his room.   
"You can't do this to a Hylian knight!! I'm the chosen one!! The Hero of Time!! The Master Sword chose ME!!! Come on!! If you stop me Ganon will wi.."   
Heero locked the door. At least for a little while it would be quiet.   
Quatre had been assigned to the living room where he had Trowa and Wu Fei watching him. The effects of the sugar and video game were slowly wearing off, and he was content to sit and stare at the wall. 

"Those Gerudo guards are good.." Duo paced back and forth. "Not only have they locked me helplessly in this dungeon but they've taken my partner captive. Oh they'll pay for this..."   
Just as he was figuring out a plan a sudden crash and familiar scream was heard.   
"HEEEEERROOOO!! I CAME HERE SO YOU CAN KILL ME!!!"   
"No.. it can't be can it?!" In Duo's sugarized mind the call could only mean one thing. "GANONDORF!!"   
He was instantly unlocking the door (you think after all those years he doesn't know how to do such things?) and grabbing his sword.   
"BANZAI!!" Duo said at the top of his lungs as he ran down the stairs. Relena had Heero and Trowa cornered and Quatre was still tied up helplessly on the sofa. "There you are!" he untied Quatre and faced his enemy.   
"Duo.. what are you doing here?" Relena asked as she turned away from Heero. She was completely naive to what was going to happen..   
"So we meet Ganondorf.. Prepare to be eliminated!!"   
Both he and Quatre were quickly attacking 'Ganondorf'. Duo was poking at her ruthlessly with his sword while Quatre was hitting her with a big convieniently placed book. Relena didn't have a chance.   
"Heeeeeeeroooooo!! Help meee!!"   
Trowa glanced at Heero who was grinning sadistically and humming 'Ding Dong the Witch is dead..'. Duo and Quatre continued their attack until Relena couldn't take it anymore. She ran from the house screaming.   
"YES!! We won!! Now to find the Triforce and.." Heero and Trowa tackled him and gagged him before he could continue. 

An hour later peace started to return to the small house. Quatre was half asleep in that oh-so-kawaii way while Duo's jabbering about Hyrule was quiet mumblings. Trowa and Wu Fei watched them carefully, not wanting the entire incident to happen ever again.   
After a few seconds Duo's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Hey.. Quatre.."   
"Hunh?" Quatre mumlbed lazily.   
"The new Zelda comes out in 3 months.."   
Large sweatdrops appeared on Wu Fei and Trowa's heads.   


THIS IS A WARNING!! This CAN and WILL happen if you play Zelda without stopping. Do NOT eat a lot of sugar while engaging in fighting bad guys or you'll find yourself running around and looking for spiders. 

END   


Notes n' stuff:   
Spirit Temple is the last stage of the game before you approach Ganondorf's castle. To be there, you must've been playing for a really _really_ long time.. Forest temple is the first stage of the adult level.   
Skulltulas are spiders in the game that turn into tokens once you kill them. You trade in the tokens to get stuff.   
Epona is Link's horse and the witches referred to are the bosses at the Spirit Temple.   
Gerudo guards are found in the desert before you get to the Temple. Each time one sees you they toss you in a little room which you're not supposed to get of, even though it's easy.   
Last and finally, Duo's right. The new Zelda game is scheduled to come out at the end of November.. muaha..   
*bows* Adios.. thanks for readin it. I urge to review.. but if it's bad instead of just saying it give me a reason so I can work on it next time. 


End file.
